Safety mirrors, such as rearview mirrors for vehicles, are well known. These mirrors often provide the operator of the vehicle with a view of the areas behind or alongside the vehicle. It is generally preferred that safety mirrors be adjustable to accommodate vehicle operators of varying size and stature. Many devices and techniques for adjustably mounting safety mirrors to vehicles have been developed and are well known in the art.
On certain larger road going vehicles (e.g., delivery vans, straight trucks, tractor-trailer combinations, and the like), the safety mirrors are used extensively when the vehicle is backed into a loading dock or other area for the loading and unloading of items from the vehicle. Therefore, an easily adjustable yet robust mirror mounting system is particularly desirable. One example of a known mirror mounting system includes mirrors mounted on round tubes that are secured to the vehicle body. Each mirror and its associated mounting structure is adapted to provide adjustment in three directions. In a first aspect, the mirror is movable along the length of the tube in a direction that is generally parallel to the central axis of the tube, thereby adjusting the overall height of the mirror. In a second aspect, the mirror can be pivoted about the central axis of the tube, and in a third aspect, the mirror can be pivoted about a pivot axis that is substantially perpendicular to the central axis of the tube. Mounting the mirror in this way provides a wide range of mirror adjustment that generally accommodates a variety of operators.
Several conventional mirror assemblies can provide the preferred mirror mounting arrangement including providing adjustment in the three mirror adjustment directions. Many conventional mirror assemblies require hand tools such as screwdrivers or wrenches to loosen the mirror assembly from the mounting tubes for adjustment, thereby significantly complicating mirror adjustment. Additionally, once the mirror is properly adjusted, the tools are used to secure the mirror assembly in place. During the tightening process, care must be taken to prevent the mirror from moving and disturbing the position adjustments.